1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel azetidine derivative having excellent pharmacological action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2653407 (DE-OS2653407) refers to 2-(.alpha.-hydroxybenzyl)azetidine and its acid addition salts as having antilipogenic and anorexigenic activity, as being suitable for treating fatty degeneration in mammals, and as reducing the conversion of carbohydrates to fats.
British Pat. No. 1,517,934 describes pharmaceutically active azacyclic compounds, including the compound ##STR1## said compound being identified hereinafter as Compound VI. Such compounds are indicated as being suitable for the treatment of mammalian obesity.